Because Of You!
by Cicikana18
Summary: Inilah hidup. Tidak ada yang sempurna. Pasti suatu saat akan muncul masalah baru. Entah itu sesudah atau sebelum mereka berbahagia. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan Sakura dan Naruto/ "apa yang seharusnya kita pegang menjadi sebuah bukti bahwa dia telah berkhianat adalah kesalah pahaman belaka"/AU/OS/Mind to RnR?


Warning: **AU, Gaje, Ancur, Typo (**Maybe**), Gak nyambung, One Shoot  
**Genre: **Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort/ Drama  
**Disclaimer: _**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_–sensei

Hohoho.. Gomennasai! Karena fanfic sebelumnya harus di DISCONTINUED. Jadi sebagai imbalannya saya akan menerbitkan fanfic baru.. Semoga terhibur!

**BECAUSE OF YOU!  
**

Seorang gadis berambut _soft drink_ itu tersenyum masam melihat sepasang insan yang tengah bercanda tawa dihadapannya. Ingin sekali dia menampar pemuda itu, namun atas dasar apa? Setiap manusia pasti memiliki hak-kan untuk dekat dengan gadis yang disukai olehnya? Cairan bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, dia segera mengusap air matanya. _Emerald_nya dialihkan menatap kearah sahabatnya. Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ dan beriris _aquamarine._

Rupanya sama saja! Pft, apakah di dunia ini hanya dia yang tidak memiliki seorang kekasih? Sakura bangkit lalu pergi meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah saja, sebuah tangan mencengkram pergelangannya. Dengan kesal, Sakura membalikkan badannya.

"_Nani_?"

"Kau mau kemana? Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum sinis. Benar-benar memuakkan. Pemuda yang DULU pernah menjadi sahabatnya, yang tergila-gila padanya, dan yang selalu ingin diakui telah berubah total! Entah kemana perginya sifat-sifat itu. Bahkan beberapa saat yang lalu, dia bermesraan dengan orang lain di depan matanya. Tck!

"Apa pedulimu?"

Sakura menyentakkan tanganya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Tak peduli entah berapa kali sahabat-sahabatnya memanggil nama Sakura. Justru dia semakin memepercepat langkah kakinya. Mungkin saat ini dia membutuhkan ketenangan.

Ino menghampiri Naruto yang terdiam. Mungkin sedikit tercengang dengan sifat Sakura yang berubah beberapa akhir ini. Ditepuknya pundak Naruto. Naruto menoleh kearahnya. Loh? Ia salah duga rupanya. Naruto, tersenyum ? Apa!

"K-kau tersenyum?"

"_Un_, memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.."

Shikamaru memeluk Ino dari belakang. Dia membalas senyuman Naruto. Ino menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap kedua pemuda itu bergantian. Aneh! Pasti mereka mempunyai sebuah rencana.

"Apa-yang-kalian-rencanakan?!"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan. Semakin membuat Ino bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, kemudian merangkul pundak Hinata dan pergi. Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya. Itu tadi pemandangan apa? Ino berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan kekasihnya. Lalu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Jelaskan! Apa yang kalian rencanakan?!"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

Ino men_death-glare_ Shikamaru. Tetapi, bukannya ketakutan, Shikamaru justru terkikik. Di kecupnya bibir Ino, kemudian lari meninggalkannya sendirian.

"SHHIIIKKKAAMMARUUU!"

**^BOF^**

Sakura mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Kakinya bergerak-gerak menciptakan riak air. Dia tersenyum miris saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di kolam itu. Wajahnya terlihat lusuh dan tidak bercahaya. Berbeda sekali dengan 4 bulan yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Sakura-chan! Kemarilah!"_

_Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda blonde beriris blue sapphire itu. Sedari tadi senyumannya tidak memudar. Entah mengapa, sehari penuh bersama Naruto itu adalah hal yang istimewa._

_"Ada apa Naru?"_

_Naruto hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya. Dia mendekati Sakura. Membuat jantung Sakura berdegup dengan kencang. Melihat semburat merah yang bersemayam di pipi Sakura, Naruto terkikik. Dia menyematkan setangkai bunga di telinga Sakura._

_"Sekarang Sakura-chan terlihat lebih cantik!"_

_Sakura tertawa. Lalu memukul kepala Naruto pelan._

_DUGH_

_"Ittai! Sakura-chan, kenapa memukulku?"_

_"Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi pemuda yang pintar merayu? Kau belajar dari Jiraya-sama?"_

_"Ie, kau tau Sakura-chan. Sepertinya merayuku adalah bakat alami"_

_Sakura kembali tertawa. Yah! Naruto memang sering membuatnya kesal. Tapi Naruto pula yang sering membuatnya tertawa._

_Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura. Membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak, namun sedetik kemudian Sakura tersenyum._

_"Sakura-chan, Arigatou. Arigatou atas semuanya. Arigatou sudah mau menjadi kekasihku. Yah walaupun kau sering memukulku. Tetapi aku tidak marah, justru sebaliknya, aku menganggapnya sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang. Dan, Hah.. ada apa denganku, kenapa rasanya aku sudah kehabisan kata? Hahaha, gomen ne Sakura-chan. Aku memang tidak pandai berkata kata seperti ini. Yang jelas, Arigatou Sakura-chan"_

_Sakura tersenyum lembut, kemudian membalas dekapan kekasihnya. Setelah beberapa detik merasakan hangatnya tubuh masing-masing, Naruto melepas dekapannya. Membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto terkekeh. Tapi detik berikutnya, ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi serius. Dia duduk dihadapan Sakura dengan satu kaki yang menjadi penumpunya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah. Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan mukannya. Mencoba untuk mencegah air matanya terjatuh._

_"Sakura-chan, Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Dan mengganti nama belakangmu menjadi Uzumaki?"_

_Sakura mengangguk. Dengan senyuman yang hangat Naruto berdiri, di sematkannya cincin itu di jari manis Sakura. Sakura terharu, dia menangis bahagia. Naruto kembali mendekap Sakura. Di kecupnya kening Sakura._

_"Arigatou Naruto"_

_Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sakura mengusap air matanya, kemudian diraihnya wajah Naruto. Sakura mencium bibir Naruto. Bukan ciuman yang penuh nafsu atau gairah. Hanya ciuman yang penuh akan kasih sayang._

_**^BOF^**_

_2 bulan telah berlalu..._

_Naruto dan Sakura terlihat semakin mesra semenjak mereka berdua bertunangan. Mereka memang belum berencana untuk menikah, karena mereka sadar jika mereka masih muda. Lagipula baru kelas 3 SMA. Jadi untuk apa buru-buru? Hanya berstatuskan sebagai tunangan saja rasanya sudah cukup._

_Namun, ada sebuah keganjilan beberapa akhir ini. Naruto jarang menemui Sakura. Alasannya selalu bermacam-macam. Sampai suatu ketika, semua keganjilan itu terungkap._

_Sakura menemukan Naruto sedang duduk dengan teman-temannya di sebuah cafe. Dia tersenyum dan ingin menghampiri Naruto. Tapi senyumannya memudar. Langkah kakinya terhenti. Saat Naruto sedang merangkul pundak gadis lain. Dan mencium kening gadis itu. Sakura mencengkram tas belanjaannya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Dia terus berlari kecil. Tak peduli dengan air matanya yang mengucur deras. Hingga ia sampai di rumahnya. Di bukanya pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Sehingga menimbulkan dentuman yang cukup keras. Setelah itu dia hanya menjatuhkan tas belanjaannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya._

_**^BOF^**_

_Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin. Di usap-usapnya cermin itu, seolah pantulan orang di cermin itu adalah hal yang istimewa. Sakura tertawa sinis. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok di cermin itu. Dia mencengkram baju di bagian dadanya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian dia melempar barang-barangnya ke cermin itu. Membuat cermin itu menimbulkan retakan. Sakura kembali menangis. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk dihadapan cermin itu._

_Sakura memandang jari manisnya. Ingin rasanya Sakura melepas cincin itu dari jarinya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang kuat, sehingga menyentuhnya saja Sakura tidak berani. Sakura hanya bisa memeluk tangannya kuat-kuat._

_Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Sakura? apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura menghapus air matanya kemudian mendongak. Sebuah senyuman yang ia kenal menyambutnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan Hey! Kau menangis _Forehead?_"

Sakura hanya tersenyum masam. Dia menepuk-nepuk sampingnya. Mungkin menyuruh Ino untuk duduk disampingnya. Ino mengerti , dia segera melepas sepatunya dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Ino?"

"Hn? Ceritalah, aku pasti akan mendengarkannya dengan baik"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika Shikamaru mengkhianatimu?"

Ino terdiam. Di pejamkannya mata aquamarine itu. Hah! Sialan Shikamaru dan Naruto! Mereka memang benar-benar bodoh. Coba lihat keadaan Sakura saat ini. Begitu mengenaskan! Pantas saja beberapa akhir ini Sakura jarang tersenyum, apalagi tertawa.

Hn, Ino sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Shikamaru siang tadi. Awalnya Ino sedikit _shock_ saat mendengar itu semua. Tapi setelah itu Shikamaru meyakinkannya jika Naruto tidak berniat untuk menyakiti Sakura.

Ino menghela nafas di peluknya pundak Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau Sakura. Mungkin aku akan bertanya kepada Shikamaru, sebagai jawaban yang pasti. Karena bisa saja, apa yang seharusnya kita pegang menjadi sebuah bukti bahwa dia telah berkhianat adalah kesalah pahaman belaka"

"Bahkan jika dia telah mencium dan memeluk gadis lain tepat di depan matamu?". Ino mengangguk.

"Kita tidak taukan mereka menjalin status apa? Bisa saja kerabat atau mungkin adik". Ino terdiam sejenak. Dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Diraihnya kedua pundak Sakura. Ino tersenyum.

"Maka dari itu Sakura, aku mohon padamu. Tolong maafkanlah Naruto. Mungkin caranya memang salah, tetapi sebenarnya dia benar-benar menyayangimu"

Sakura tersentak dengan perkataan Ino barusan. Ino mengetahuinya?

"D-darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

Ino hanya tersenyum. Dia berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termenung.

'Maka dari itu Sakura, aku mohon padamu. Tolong maafkanlah Naruto. Mungkin caranya memang salah, tetapi sebenarnya dia benar-benar menyayangimu'. Perkataan Ino masih terngiang di benaknya. Apa maksud perkataannya tadi? Sakura menatap cicin yang masih senantiasa melingkar di jarinya. Air matanya hampir saja kembali terjatuh jika tidak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkar di bahu Sakura.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura_-chan_"

Sakura tersenyum sesaat ketika mendengar suara yang begitu sangat ia rindukan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia melepaskan tangan itu dari bahunya. Sakura berdiri, dia berbalik menghadap orang yang DULU berstatuskan sebagai kekasihnya. Atau mungkin tunangannya.

"Ah! Naruto, ada apa?"

"S-sakura?"

"Iya? Oh ya, kemana Hinata_-chan_?"

"S-sakura?"

"Kalian tahu, kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi. Sampai-sampai aku di buat iri oleh kalian berdua. Hahaha, Selamat ya Naruto. Ah! Sudah pukul 3 ternyata. Aku harus bergegas pulang, jika tidak _kaa-chan_ akan marah. _Jaa._.."

"SAKURA_-CHAN_! Dengarkan aku!"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Membuat Sakura terkejut. _Emerald_nya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"N-naruto.."

Naruto memeluk Sakura, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Dia mengusap-usap rambut Sakura. Sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya.

"_Gomen_, aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya jika Hinata adalah teman masa kecilku sewaktu di Sunagakure. Dia datang ke Konoha, karena ingin berobat kepada Tsunade _baa-chan._ Hn, dia terkena_ leukimia_. 2 bulan yang lalu, aku menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Dia terlihat senang sekali, sampai-sampai dia mengajakkku untuk ke cafe bersama teman-teman. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku khawatir penyakitnya akan kambuh lagi dan aku harus menemuimu saat itu. Tapi _baa-chan_ mengatakan jika kebahagiaannya adalah aku"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap Sakura yang saat ini masih berada di dalam dekapannya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya kembali.

"Akhirnya-pun, kami pergi ke cafe. Dia berkata jika ia senang sekali. Saat itu pula, dia juga berkata jika ia mencintaiku, namun aku tidak bisa membalas cintanya karena aku telah mempunyai seorang tunangan yang amat aku cintai. Dia mengerti, walaupun kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Sebagai ucapan maafku, aku memeluknya dan mencium keningnya. Hanya itu, tidak lebih. Aku tau ini salah, apalagi saat membiarkanmu sendirian dan lebih memilih Hinata. Hingga akhirnya Shika menyadarkanku, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Kami membuat kesepakatan. Jika hari inilah saatnya. Saatnya untuk merubah itu semua. _Gomen ne_ Sakura, selama ini aku sudah mengacuhkanmu"

Sakura masih terdiam, namun beberapa detik berikutnya dia membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Hiks, _Arigatou_ Naruto.. _Arigatou_. Aku juga minta maaf jika selama ini tidak terlalu mengerti dirimu. Sehingga terjadi kesalah pahaman seperti ini. _Gomen_"

Naruto mengangguk, diraihnya wajah Sakura. Naruto menatap _emeraldnya_ dalam . Dia mengusap jejak air mata Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Sakura_-chan_?"

"Hm? _Nani?_"

"Ada yang mau minta maaf padamu"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto hanya terkikik, lalu menyingkir dari hadapan Sakura. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis dengan anggun berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura. Sakura memicingkan matanya. Siapa gadis itu?

Lambat laun gadis itu semakin terlihat jelas. Dia melambaikan tangan kearah Sakura dengan senyuman yang indah. Sakura membalas senyuman itu sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kenapa dia merasa menjadi kikuk jika dekat dengan Hinata?

Hinata memeluk tubuh Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ceria.

"_Gomennasai_ Sakura-chan, t-telah membuatmu khawatir a-akan Naruto_-kun_. Aku b-berharap hubungan k-kalian berjalan lancar hingga a-akhir hidup kalian. Dan a-aku yakin anak kalian n-nanti pasti sangat l-lucu"

Sakura tersenyum. Pipinya telah memerah saat Hinata mengatakan tentang anak. Ia melirik Naruto. Sial! ternyata Naruto sudah menyunggingkan senyuman _Pervert_!

"_Arigatou,_ aku juga minta maaf padamu karena aku pernah membencimu. Ah. _Gomen ne_"

Hinata melepas pelukannya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian posisinya yang barusan digantikan oleh Naruto kembali. Dia mengeluarkan cincin yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu antara pertunangan Naruto dan sakura dari sakunya, lalu dengan senyuman yang hangat, dia menyodorkan cincin itu kepada Sakura. Sakura terkikik kecil. Dia tidak menyangka, ini semua akan. Sakura menatap cincin itu sejenak lalu memasangkannya ke jari Naruto.

Tiba-tiba tepuk tangan mulai berdatangan. Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya. _Nani_! Rupanya Sakura belum menyadari jika tadi, ia sudah di kepung dengan teman-temannya. Ino berlari menghampiri Sakura. Dia memeluk Sakura dan menangis bahagia.

Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru. Dia menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya. Shikamaru tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat. Naruto tertawa. Akhirnya ia bisa lebih unggul dari Shikamaru.

"Segeralah menyusulku!"

Shikamaru termenung. Dia menatap Ino dan Sakura sedang tertawa bahagia. Walaupun dari tempatnya-pun, Shikamaru dapat melihat dengan jelas, jika _aquamarine_ Ino masih berkaca-kaca.

"Hah! _Mendokusei! "_

"Eh? Kau tidak mau?"

"_Ie,_ justru aku dan dia akan menikah"

"_N-Nani!_"

**THE END**

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?

Kayaknya alurnya ini tu cepet banget.. jadi bacanya di slow-slowin aja..

Oke, thanks bagi yang uda read..

Review? akan ditampung (termasuk Kritik dan Saran)

Sekali lagi..

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ~(^.^)~


End file.
